


End of the Line

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Drunk Sex, Halloween, It's Also A Little Bit Steve/Bucky, M/M, Masks, Mistaken Identity, Pinn Week, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally dressing up as your MCU ship and finding your 'anonymous' hookup.</p><p>Pinn Week Day 2: Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by **david_of_oz** , as all our best-looking works are!

Puck has two goals for the big campus-wide IFC-sponsored Halloween party: for no one to recognize him, and to find someone to at least make out with. The second goal is a little more nebulous; usually he’d just try to find the hottest person there, make out with them, and maybe hook up, walking away at the end of the night. He’s almost twenty-one, though, and finding someone who wants to meet up again, out of costume, sounds more appealing than it did at eighteen or nineteen. 

That makes the first goal more important, too. The best way to meet someone who otherwise wouldn’t look twice at the guy from Sigma Nu who, Puck is pretty sure, has a reputation? Is to be completely unrecognizable, because his costume is just that good. It’s still September when Puck goes to Walmart and walks around the costumes, looking for ideas, and that’s when he decides on the Winter Soldier. Not one of the lame built-in muscle costumes, though, because Puck’s got good enough muscles on his own, and he spends two hours online looking for a better costume. 

The costume he finally gets costs a lot more than he was planning to spend, but it looks awesome, and all he has to do otherwise is buy some eyeliner and keep up his workouts. 

Once the calendar hits October, Puck starts checking every day to see if his order’s shipped, and on Sunday, he turns to Finn, looking up from working. 

“Figured out your costume yet?” 

“Huh?” Finn asks. “Like my Halloween costume?”

“Yeah, for the party,” Puck says. “Mine’s supposed to ship soon.” 

“Yeah, I figured it out.”

“Mask or makeup?” 

“Mask,” Finn says. 

“Good, you don’t want to have a reaction like you did with the sunscreen last year,” Puck says. “I’m going with makeup.” Really, he’s using both, but the mask might have to come off for food, drinks, or other activities. 

They don’t really mention the party again until it’s actually Halloween, when Puck gets his box out from under the bed and nods towards Finn. “I’m going to get ready in the bathroom and then clear out, if you want the room.” He grins. “Are you wearing a sexy version of your costume?” 

“Dude,” Finn says. “Seriously?”

“Valid question!” Puck says. “See you at the party. Probably. Whether or not we realize it.” 

By the time Puck gets dressed, _he_ barely recognizes himself, especially once he adds the wig, makeup, and mask. The party is already filling up and getting more and more crowded by the time Puck gets there, and he spends the first hour or so dancing a little, nodding when people tell him his costume is amazing, and, for a few minutes, slipping the mask down so he can eat and drink a Jack and Coke that tastes like someone is being really skimpy with the Jack.

When he gets thirsty again, he goes in search of stronger drinks, finally finding someone with a stash of vodka. A few shots later, interspersed with a few times that someone drags him towards the dancing area, Puck feels appropriately on the drunk side of buzzed, and circles back to the guy with the vodka for one more refill. 

Puck heads across the dance floor again, and he passes close enough to the drinks to grab another weak Jack and Coke before he decides, no doubt influenced by all the alcohol, that dancing sounds like a great idea. Three songs into dancing, and Puck’s been glared at once, had three people tell him they weren’t interested, and had one case of being interested until they remembered they were at the middle of the party. 

As the fourth song starts, Puck bumps into someone with his left arm, and he turns, about to apologize, when he realizes that he’s staring at someone with a costume as well-detailed as Puck’s – as Captain America, not the Winter Soldier. 

The guy dressed as Cap freezes for a second, then says, “Bucky?” in a pretty passable imitation of Steve’s voice in that scene of _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.

A few of the people nearby start to giggle and laugh, which makes a few more people turn around to watch, and Puck’s glad he’s wearing the mask, because he has to grin for a few seconds before he can get in character, altering his voice a little to reply. “Who the hell is Bucky?” 

That makes everyone watching laugh again, a few people even clap, and then the music starts and everyone dances again. Puck loses sight of the Captain America in the crowd, and he thinks that maybe he’ll post something on the campus Facebook or somewhere else online the next day: ‘Winter Soldier looking for the man on the bridge’, maybe, and in the post he can put ‘or on the dance floor’. He laughs, a little impressed with himself, and after a few more songs and a few more ‘not really interested’ responses, Puck goes to look for the guy with the vodka again. 

He doesn’t find the guy with the vodka, but he does find one of the other Sigma Nu brothers who has a bottle of vodka he’s willing to split three ways, and Puck walks away with a cup about to overflow with vodka. He stands next to the dance floor for awhile, mostly people watching as he drinks, and when the cup is about half-empty, he passes it off to another Sigma Nu brother. Puck thinks that this guy could have tried a little harder on his costume, because all he did was borrow a leather jacket, and he’s going around telling people he’s Starlord. The least the guy could have done was get a Nerf gun as a prop or something. 

Vodka distributed, Puck starts circling the dance floor, trying to find someone he wants to dance with, and as he comes around a group of people, he sees the back of the same Cap from earlier. He grins to himself, then walks up beside Captain America and says “But I knew him.” 

Captain America grins drunkenly at Puck, who thinks he does actually recognize him, even if he can’t quite place him in the moment. “With you ’til the end of the line,” Cap slurs at him. 

Puck is drunk enough that he can’t think of an in-character way to see if Cap wants to dance, so he just nudges Cap with his right arm and then looks at the dance floor, raising his eyebrows. Cap responds with a nod and another drunken grin. Puck grabs Cap’s hand pulling him towards the middle of the dance area, and a few people see the two of them together and grin. 

Neither of them are great dancers, which Puck figures is probably true of the actual Winter Soldier, at least, but Puck does get his hands on Cap’s arms long enough to know that, while not as muscley as Puck, it’s real muscle and not fake costume muscle. When the song ends, Puck uses his best Winter Soldier voice and asks “Keep dancing?” 

Cap nods and puts his arms around Puck’s waist. Puck moves closer than strictly necessary, even with Cap’s arms around his waist, and looks around for a moment. There are plenty of people making out as they dance and off to the side, and when the music changes again and Puck and Cap are still dancing, Puck decides it’s time to lose the mask, or at least pull it down a little. 

He registers that Cap is really tall, because he has to tilt his face up and bring Cap’s face down just a little for their lips to touch. Cap seems a little surprised, pulling away and blinking at Puck through the Cap-mask. After a few seconds, though, he leans back in and kisses Puck again, lips parting a little so the tip of his tongue touches Puck’s.

Puck opens his mouth a little wider, letting Cap take most of the control over the kiss. Cap does, too, bringing both of his hands up to the side of Puck’s face and holding it as they kiss. Puck grinds up against Cap’s leg, which probably violates some kind of federal flag code or something, and he leans his head back a little just to give Cap a better angle on the kiss. Cap keeps holding Puck’s face and kissing him, probably smearing Puck’s Winter Soldier eye makeup around even more than it already was. 

Puck is pretty sure they keep making out for more than one song, long enough that Puck starts to get hard, and when they shift positions, he can tell that Cap is getting hard, too. When there’s a pause in the music, Puck whispers “Want to get out of here?” 

“Yeah,” Cap say. “Yeah.”

Puck’s not entirely sure who’s leading who as they leave the dance area, but then he figures it must be him since they’re heading directly for his room. Puck stops in the hall just before they go in, and as he kisses Cap again, he bangs on the bottom of the door with one foot, just in case Finn is in there. There’s no response, though, which Puck figured, since the party is still going strong, and Cap reaches behind Puck to open the doorknob. 

They don’t turn on the light, and Puck can see well enough in the filtered-in streetlight to spot the drawer where he keeps his lube. When Cap kisses him again, Puck reaches in and grabs it, slipping it into his pocket. 

“I don’t usually do this,” Cap says, in between kisses. “I _never_ do this. I’ve never _done_ this.”

“Sleep with Hydra?” Puck asks. “Don’t worry, I’m ex-Hydra.” 

Cap laughs—it does sound familiar—and continues kissing Puck, running his hands down Puck’s sides and around to his ass. Puck grinds up against Cap again, hopefully in an encouraging way. 

“Roommate might come back eventually,” Puck says, feeling like he has to point that out. 

“I don’t mind,” Cap says, grinding against Puck, too.

Puck shrugs a little at that and goes back to kissing Cap while they grind, until he decides he’s so hard he feels like he’s going to explode or something if they don’t do more than grind and make out. He pulls the lube back out of his pocket, unfastening his pants at the same time, and then reaches for Cap’s pants. It takes him a few seconds longer than he thinks it should to get Cap’s pants undone, thanks to the slidey thing holding them closed, but then he gets Cap’s dick free. 

He keeps kissing Cap while he gets lube on one hand, then drops the lube back in his pocket as he slides the lube-covered hand up and down Cap’s dick. Cap moans loudly and grabs Puck’s ass again, squeezing and kneading it. Cap’s hands are a little rough, which feels good, and Puck strokes Cap’s dick a few more times than is probably necessary, just to keep him moaning and squeezing Puck’s ass. Puck pushes his own pants partially down. 

Puck turns around, leaning against the chest of drawers, then reaches behind him and grabs Cap’s dick again, guiding it towards his ass. He can tell that Cap has to bend his knees a little, which means Cap is even taller than he first thought, maybe even as tall as Finn. “Right there,” he says when the tip of it touches his hole. 

Cap moves slowly, so at first there’s just a little pressure, but then his dick starts to slide inside. Puck realizes that his hand didn’t give him a great idea of how big Cap’s dick is, because the answer is bigger than expected and also bigger than any toy Puck’s played with. He pushes his ass back towards Cap, moving both hands to the chest of drawers. 

“You good, Cap?” Puck asks. 

“Yeah,” Cap breathes, holding Puck by the hips and not moving for a second. “You good, Bucky?”

Puck grins and nods, then realizes Cap probably can’t see him that well. “Yeah, I’m good.” He lets himself adjust for a few more seconds, then nods again. “You can move now.” 

“Cool,” Cap says, starting to move his hips, sliding out partway and thrusting into Puck again, holding him tightly by the hips. “Never did this.”

“Yeah?” Puck grips the sides of the chest of drawers. “Pretty cool, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Cap moves faster, slamming into Puck hard. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Puck says, rocking his hips back as much as he can. “Just like that.” 

Cap fucks him harder and faster, fingers digging into Puck’s hips, panting and moaning behind him. Puck closes his eyes, barely able to see anything anyway, and keeps moving his hips to meet each of Cap’s thrusts. He lets go of the chest of drawers with the hand he had the lube on, reaching for his dick and starting to stroke it as fast as Cap is fucking him.

“You can go harder if you want,” Puck says after another minute or two. 

“Yeah,” Cap says. “Yeah, yeah.” He fucks Puck even harder, barely pulling out before sliding in again, deep and fast. The chest of drawers rocks, banging against the wall, and Puck can feel Cap’s lips pressing softly against the back of his neck, right before Cap starts to cry out with each thrust, getting louder and louder. He yells “Oh fuck!” and it sounds so familiar that Puck knows he must’ve met Cap before, but he doesn’t have too long to think about it before Cap is coming, pulling Puck back against him. 

Puck strokes himself even faster, his hand tight around his dick, and he comes a few moments later with his own equally loud shout. He leans against the chest of drawers, putting most of his weight on it, breathing heavily. “That was awesome,” he says after another thirty or so seconds passes. 

“Yeah,” Cap says. “Crash here?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Puck agrees.

“Cool,” Cap says. He grabs Puck by the waist and starts pulling him to the lower bunk, Finn’s bunk. Puck thinks about trying to get them up the ladder, but he’s drunk, Cap seems drunk, and it’s late. Finn’ll understand, Puck’s pretty sure, and he’ll even strip the bed, wash the sheets, and put them back on for Finn the next day. And if Finn comes back, he’ll probably just climb into Puck’s bed without waking Puck up. 

After they’re lying down, Puck stifles a yawn and puts his head on Cap’s chest. “This isn’t the end of the line, is it?”

“Yeah,” Cap says, putting one arm around Puck. “End of the line.”

“Cool,” Puck says, then shakes his head. “No, wait.” He shrugs, feeling confused. “’Night, Cap.” There’s no answer, and Puck realizes a few seconds later that Cap’s already asleep. Puck closes his eyes, too; they can figure things out in the morning. 

Puck wakes up a lot earlier than he’d like, thanks to the sun coming in the room, and he squints as he rolls away from Cap, grabbing a bottle of water and the ibuprofen. He decides that he should take a shower and give the ibuprofen time to work before he wakes up Cap, who is hiding his face from the sun under a pillow. 

“Don’t blame you, Cap,” Puck says quietly as he leaves the room, taking the box for his costume and a robe with him. He downs four ibuprofen and the entire bottle of water before taking off his costume, then refills the bottle with tap water and drinks that, too, as he starts the shower. 

Puck scrubs his face twice to get all of the eyeliner off, and when he gets out of the shower, he realizes he’s taken longer than he meant to. He pulls on his robe and picks up the box with his costume just as Finn walks in, wearing a pair of sweatpants and looking as tired and hungover as Puck feels. 

“Hey,” Puck says. “Good party?” 

“Yeah. You?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah. Really good, actually,” Puck admits, and he decides not to mention Cap sleeping in Finn’s bed, because Finn could have had the sweatpants stashed somewhere else in the frat. “Gonna maybe go get some breakfast. Still on for the game tonight?” 

“You know it,” Finn says, holding his fist out for a bump. “Give me five minutes and I’ll go with you to breakfast.”

“Okay. If I’m not here, go on without me,” Puck says, figuring he can check in with Cap and see what he wants to do. He returns the fist bump and heads back to the room, but when he opens the door, Cap is gone. 

Puck slides his costume back under the bed and looks around the room. There’s no sign of Cap anywhere, and no note, so Puck shrugs and carefully folds up Finn’s comforter and blanket before stripping the sheets. He gets out Finn’s spare sheets and puts them on, shaking out the blanket and comforter again, and then quickly gets dressed, putting the sheets in the laundry hamper to take care of later. 

He gets back to the bathroom just as Finn’s coming out of it, and Puck tosses him the t-shirt he grabbed on the way out of their room. “Ready?” 

“Yeah. I’m starving.”

After Puck and Finn fill up on breakfast, they head back to the room, and Puck sits down at his desk and opens up his laptop, trying to figure out exactly how to write the post he’s going to make. “Hey, if you were trying to find the person you hooked up with, where would you post?” Puck asks Finn after a moment. 

“What?” Finn asks, sounding flustered. “Why would— what?”

“You know, hook up, forget to get their contact info, where would you post online?” 

“On the Tracks, I guess,” Finn says. “Why, you know. Why would you ask me?”

Puck shrugs. “Just asking. No big deal.” As he turns back to his computer, he almost laughs, because Finn _does_ remind him a little of Cap. 

He titles the post _Winter Soldier Looking for the Man on the Bridge_ , just like he’d thought of the night before, and then drums his fingers on the desk, trying to figure out how to continue. 

_Or on the dance floor, or in the frat. I’m pretty sure it’s Cap that’s supposed to be looking for Bucky, but we’ll do it this way. When I got back from the shower, you were gone – hope you didn’t think I left. I had a good time at the party, and a better time after it. Reply here or text me 419-555-1125._ Puck reads over it twice, then hits post. 

“There,” he says. “Dunno if he’ll see it, but at least I tried, right?” 

“Uh huh,” Finn replies. Puck glances over at Finn, and he’s so carefully _not_ paying attention to Puck that Puck wonders if Finn’s upset about the bed. 

“I’m going to do some laundry, I think,” Puck says, because if it’s about the bed, at least he can make sure Finn’s sheets are clean. “I’ll be back up in a little bit.” 

“Yeah, cool,” Finn says, still not looking over at Puck, and staring at his laptop a little too hard. “See ya.”

Puck shrugs and picks up the entire hamper, heading down to the basement. Maybe Finn had a weird hookup or something. Puck has to wait for enough washing machines to come open, so he just goes into the room next door and plays some ping-pong while he waits on all of them to finish, then transfers them to the dryers before heading upstairs, because leaving the post up for an hour or so without checking is as much self-control as he’s got. 

When he gets back to the room, Finn is gone, and Puck makes himself get another bottle of water before getting his phone and seeing if someone texted him or not. The only text notification is from Finn, probably explaining wherever he went, but when he opens the message, it’s not what he expects. 

_Hey this is the Man On The Bridge. IDK about the dance floor but I had fun after the party. Maybe we can do it again some time???_

Puck can feel his jaw dropping, and he lets his phone hit the desk again as he goes over the chest of drawers that Finn uses. In the second drawer, he finds a Cap costume just like the one _his_ Cap was wearing, complete with some come stains on the pants and some eye makeup smudges near the shoulders. Puck lets it drop back into the drawer and closes it, leaning against the wall. 

“Well, fuck me,” he says out loud, then starts laughing, a little hysterically, because that’s exactly what happened. Finn had to have realized it as soon as the text sent, which explains why he’s not in the room, and Puck starts to leave to try to find Finn when he realizes that losing their laundry, including Finn’s sheets, probably wouldn’t help. 

He stews in front of his laptop while the timer ticks down to when the dryers will be done, and finally decides to leave another message on the Tracks. 

_Man on the Bridge, part 2_ , he titles it, then stares for a little longer. 

_Guess I was right that I know you. Just like Bucky knows Steve. Appropriate costume, by the way. You know where to find me or I’ll see you tonight._ Puck pauses for awhile, then the timer goes off and he has to make a decision. _With you ’til the end of the line_ , he adds, then hits post and heads back to the dryers in the basement. 

He dawdles in the laundry room, folding everything and putting it back in the hamper before heading up the stairs to their room. The room is empty, though, and Puck puts away all of their laundry before grabbing his laptop and climbing up to his bunk. If Finn doesn’t come back to the room before the game, surely he’ll still show up to watch the game downstairs. 

 

Finn barely waits for Kurt’s ‘hello’ before he starts talking. “I need a Halloween costume.”

“Hello to you, too, Finn,” Kurt says. 

“Sorry. Hey. I need a Halloween costume.”

“Then go to one of the pop-up Halloween stores and buy one,” Kurt says. “Or see if you can borrow something.

“No, I want it to be really good. Puck says he’s getting a really good one and that I need to, too, because the frat’s having a costume party and we have to look awesome,” Finn say.

“And why are you calling me about it?” Kurt asks.

“Well, I was thinking about your Lady Gaga stuff and, like, your prom skirt that one time—”

“It was a kilt, Finn.”

“Okay, your prom kilt that time,” Finn says, “and I was thinking, hey, Kurt’s really good at sewing, maybe he could make me something. So, can you?”

“Can I make you a Halloween costume?” 

“Yeah. A good one.”

Kurt sighs. “Finn, not only am I a good eight hundred miles away, which precludes me taking any measurements, but I also have classes, rehearsals, two jobs, and my own social life.”

“ _Pleeeaaaase_ ,” Finn begs. “Come on Kurt, please please please. I’ll never ask you for a favor again, and I’ll send you money for it, even, I just really need something cool.”

Kurt sighs even louder. “I highly doubt this will be the last favor, but fine, I can at least justify doing it for the money. Can you send me a picture of what you want?”

“I already have it ready,” Finn says, pressing ‘send’ on his email. “Check your email.”

Finn can hear Kurt’s keyboard clacking, and the Kurt sighs once again. “Really, Finn? It couldn’t be something simple, like a vampire?”

“If it was just a vampire, I could’ve made that, but the store Captain America costumes all look stupid,” Finn says.

“And you really expect me to be able to replicate this?” Kurt asks. 

“Yeah, make it look just like in _The Winter Soldier_. I’ll Paypal you some money, like, I don’t know, two hundred?”

“Two-hundred dollars?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah, is that not enough? I’ll send you three, then, ’cause me and Puck eat off the dining cards mostly, so that’s already paid in advance,” Finn says. 

“Okay, that’s fine,” Kurt says. “I’m emailing you a list of measurements I’ll need. Please use a real tape measure, not a ruler, and not a guess, either. If you try to guess, the costume will be wrong. I’m sure your mother has a fabric tape measure if you need it.”

“You’re the best, Kurt,” Finn says.

“Yes, I know I am.” 

Kurt ends the call, and Finn gets an email from Kurt almost immediately after. He goes ahead and Paypals three hundred dollars to Kurt, then calls his mom to make sure she has the right kind of tape measure—she does—and will help him take his measurements—she will—before he drives over to the house. His mom takes all his measurements, so he sends those to Kurt, too, and then he drives back to campus.

A few weeks later, Finn gets a package from New York, and inside the package is his Captain America costume, which does look just like the costume from _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ down to the mask that covers the top half of his face and his chin, leaving just his nose, mouth, and right around his eye showing. He’ll have to go buy a shield from one of the Halloween pop-ups, but otherwise, it’s perfect. 

When he tries it on, it looks even better, and fits exactly like it’s supposed to. Finn can barely recognize himself in the mirror, which is awesome, because he can try to sneak up on Puck at the party and see if Puck knows it’s him, if he can find Puck. He doesn’t have any idea what Puck’s dressing as, but he’s pretty easy to recognize, even if he has makeup on his face, because of his hair and his arms. 

On the day of the party, Puck gets a box out from under the bed. “I’m going to get ready in the bathroom and then clear out, if you want the room,” Puck says, grinning at Finn.“Are you wearing a sexy version of your costume?” 

That’s almost a trick question, because duh, every version of Captain America is the sexy version, but probably not how Puck means, so Finn just says, “Dude. Seriously?”

“Valid question!” Puck insists. He opens the door to head towards the bathroom, calling out, “See you at the party. Probably. Whether or not we realize it.” 

Finn nods, and as soon as Puck shuts the door, he opens his top drawer and gets out his Captain America costume from Kurt. It still looks really good on, and Finn still thinks it might be hard for Puck to recognize him right away, especially if he’s sitting down and Puck can’t tell how tall he is. He grabs his shield and walks downstairs to where the party is already in full swing, loud music playing and people milling about in costume.

“Nice costume!” a girl he sort of recognizes says as he passes, and Finn gives her a polite, patriotic nod. He then goes to the drink table and gets himself a cup of rum punch, which he drinks while he walks through the party. He doesn’t see anybody who looks like Puck, but he talks with some of the other guys from the frat, and to two girls dressed like Black Widow and Sexy Thor, which is kind of funny. Finn drinks another few cups of rum punch and decides he’ll continue looking for Puck.

When he’s pushing through a crowd of people, he accidentally bumps into some guy’s arm. He says sorry, but he’s not sure the guy can hear him over the music, so he turns, realizing the guy is wearing an awesome Winter Soldier costume, complete with metal arm. It’s definitely not from one of the Halloween pop-ups, either, and is easily as nice as Finn’s Captain America costume, maybe even better. The guy’s long hair works perfectly with the costume, too, and he’s got the face mask and the smudgy eye makeup on. 

Finn decides playing Captain America might be even more fun than he thought, so he does his best attempt at a Steve Rogers voice, and asks, “Bucky?”

Everybody around them seems to think it’s funny, especially when the guy dressed as the Winter Soldier says, “Who the hell is Bucky?” 

Finn laughs, and nods at Bucky as they pass each other, heading in opposite directions. Another couple of cups of rum punch later, though, and Finn’s _really_ feeling good. Bucky finds Finn in the crowd and comes up to him, leaning in to say, “But I knew him.”

Finn grins at Bucky. “With you ’til the end of the line,” he promises, and apparently that’s the Captain America version of a pick-up line, because Bucky pulls him out onto the dance floor. Finn hasn’t danced with another guy outside of glee club, hasn’t ever really considered it as a possibility, even if he sometimes thinks about guys in a less than bro-tastic way. He’s in disguise, though, and so is Bucky, so why not have fun?

Bucky runs his hands over Finn’s arms. Finn wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist. They dance for a long time, Finn not feeling any significantly less drunk, and then Bucky reaches for his own mask. He barely has it off his face before he’s pressing his lips to Finn’s.

Finn starts to pull away. He _almost_ pulls away. He doesn’t pull away. Instead, he kisses Bucky again, with a little tongue. When Bucky’s mouth opens under Finn, he takes Bucky’s face between his hands, kissing him more deeply. The kiss goes on and on. Bucky’s body starts to press again Finn’s, so Finn presses back, and after a little more kissing and another song, Finn realizes both of them are hard. 

It’s his first other-guy’s-dick experience, but he can’t find anything to complain about, not when it feels so good, and when Bucky is obviously just as into it as Finn. When Bucky asks, “Want to get out of here?” Finn nods and answers, “Yeah.”

Since Finn’s room is right upstairs, he starts to pull Bucky in that direction, realizing with a laugh that Bucky must’ve figured out Finn belongs to the frat, since he’s helping steer them towards the stairs. They kiss again in front of Finn’s door, which Bucky swings open, and Finn pulls closed behind them, once they’re in. 

They make out for a little longer, leaning against Puck’s dresser, which hopefully won’t result in anything getting knocked over and breaking. Finn feels Bucky’s hands moving, but he’s not sure where, and he panics momentarily, wondering is this is something this Bucky guy does a lot, if he thinks this is something _Finn_ does a lot.

“I don’t usually do this,” Finn tells Bucky, kissing him again. "I _never_ do this. I’ve never _done_ this.”

“Sleep with Hydra?” Bucky asks. “Don’t worry, I’m ex-Hydra.”

Finn laughs, because it’s kind of funny to still be staying in character, but also because Bucky doesn’t seem bothered by what Finn said. He reaches for Bucky’s ass, feeling the rounded muscles under his hands, the room spinning around him just enough to make everything feel that much more awesome.

Bucky says something about Finn’s roommate, but since Finn hadn’t even seen Puck at the party, he guesses Puck must have hooked up with someone, too. 

“I don’t mind,” Finn says, because if Puck does show up, he’ll probably just make a joke out of it, and it won’t be a big deal. 

Bucky and Finn keep grinding against each other, Finn still squeezing Bucky’s ass and feeling Bucky’s dick pressing against his leg, his dick pressing against Bucky’s hip. Bucky smells like alcohol and sweat, like the black makeup around his eyes, and underneath it, something strangely familiar, that somehow makes the experience even hotter, though Finn can’t quite place what it is. 

He feels Bucky’s hands at the front of his pants, undoing them and reaching inside for Finn’s dick while they kiss. Bucky’s hand moves away from a moment, then it’s back, slick this time, sliding up and down Finn’s dick while Finn keeps squeezing Bucky’s ass. Bucky shifts against Finn, who realizes it’s Bucky pushing his own pants down below his ass.

Bucky turns, leaning against Puck’s dresser, with Finn’s dick pressing against the smooth skin of Bucky’s ass. Bucky reaches back for him, hand around Finn’s dick, guiding it as Finn bends his knees slightly, both of them searching for the right angle as Finn’s dick pushes at Bucky’s hole. Finn moves slowly, so slowly, closing his eyes at the hot grip of Bucky’s ass around him as he slides deeper inside. 

“You good, Cap?” Bucky asks him. 

Finn has to take a panting breath before he can answer, “Yeah.” He grabs Bucky by the hips to hold them both still. “You good, Bucky?”

Bucky assures him that’s he’s good, and after another half a minute of both of them standing still, Finn’s dick deep inside Bucky’s ass, Bucky tells him, “You can move now.”

Finn starts to fuck Bucky, still moving slowly, slipping almost out before pushing in again. He hopes it feels at least half as good for Bucky as it does for him, hopes it isn’t disappointing for Bucky.

“Never did this,” Finn says by way of apology. 

“Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?” Bucky asks him, wiggling back against Finn.

Finn says “Yeah” and suddenly can’t hold himself back anymore, Bucky too hot and tight around him for Finn to move slowly anymore. He thrusts harder and faster into Bucky’s ass, holding his hips in a death grip, hearing himself moaning and muttering something, hearing Bucky’s murmured reassurances that it’s good, that he should keep doing it like that. 

He realizes Bucky’s arm is moving, that he’s got his dick in his hand and he’s jerking off as Finn fucks him, and holy shit, that makes it even hotter, Finn biting down hard on his lip to keep himself from coming right that second. 

After a few minutes, Bucky tells him, “You can go harder if you want.”

Finn stops trying to hold back, letting himself rock his hips back and slam into Bucky, fucking him hard. He can hear Puck’s dresser banging against the wall, things on top of it falling over, but he doesn’t care. He knows he’s about to come, and that it’s going to be fucking amazing, so he leans forward, his chest against Bucky’s back and his lips gently kissing Bucky’s neck. He feels Bucky’s arm moving as he jerks off. Finn closes his eyes and lets go, crying out loudly as he comes. 

His lips are still pressed to the back of Bucky’s neck as he feels Bucky shivering and shuddering under him, yelling as he comes. Finn continues leaning against Bucky, who leans against Puck’s kind of wrecked dresser.

“That was awesome,” Bucky finally says.

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. He runs his hands over Bucky’s hips, not sure what to do now, just sure he doesn’t want Bucky to pull his pants up and leave now. “Crash here?” he offers.

“Yeah.”

Finn slides out of Bucky, gives a half-hearted tug up on his own pants, then pulls them both over to Finn’s bed. The room is spinning even harder now, so Finn pulls Bucky down against him, closing his eyes. Bucky rests his head against Finn’s chest.

Finn hears Bucky saying something softly, but all he really registers is “end of the line.”

“Yeah,” Finn tells him, because maybe this won’t have to be just a hook up. “End of the line.” 

When Finn wakes up, Bucky is gone, and Finn’s alone in his bunk, his Captain America costume smudged with black makeup and smears of what Finn is pretty sure is come. It’s not his first experience waking up alone, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck.

“Guess that was the end of the line after all,” Finn says to himself. He squints in the bright light, his head pounding, then he stands out and strips off his Captain America costume, half-folding it before shoving it into his dresser. He pulls on a pair of sweats and heads towards the bathroom, where he passes Puck—who definitely must’ve had his own hook-up, since he looks tired and happy—on his way out of the bathroom. 

“Hey. Good party?” Puck asks. 

Finn nods, wincing at how much his head hurts. “Yeah. You?” 

“Yeah. Really good, actually,” Puck says. “Gonna maybe go get some breakfast. Still on for the game tonight?” 

Finn offers Puck a fist for a bump. “You know it. Give me five minutes and I’ll go with you to breakfast.”

“Okay. If I’m not here, go on without me,” Puck says. Finn nods, and continues into the bathroom, rinsing off quickly, just to get the sticky feeling off his skin. Puck meets him outside the bathroom with a t-shirt for Finn to pull on, and they head to breakfast, neither one of them saying anything about where they spent the night, or with who. Finn wonders if Puck has ever hooked up with a guy, and if so, whether his hook-up from last night was a guy or a girl, but he doesn’t ask.

After breakfast, they go back to the room, and Finn scrolls through the frat’s photo page, looking for any pictures of the Winter Soldier, or him _with_ the Winter Soldier. He’s peering at one that might have the two of them making out in the background, when Puck suddenly asks, “Hey, if you were trying to find the person you hooked up with, where would you post?” 

For a second, Finn thinks Puck somehow knows, or that he’s reading Finn’s mind, and he stammers, “What? Why would— what?” 

“You know,” Puck says. “Hook up, forget to get their contact info, where would you post online?” 

Finn breathes a little sigh of relief, since he’s not ready to have the ‘I hooked up with a dude’ conversation with Puck yet. “On the Tracks, I guess,” Finn says. “Why, you know. Why would you ask me?”

“Just asking. No big deal,” Puck says. He goes back to whatever he’s doing, and Finn goes back to looking at the pictures. 

Puck says something else that Finn doesn’t really hear, but he says “Uh huh” in response, then “Yeah, cool. See ya,” when Puck says something about laundry. Finn keeps staring at the picture that might be him and the Winter Soldier until he hears the dorm door shutting. 

Finn realizes maybe checking the Tracks wouldn’t be the worst idea, so he logs in and goes to the wall, where he sees a post titled _Winter Soldier Looking for the Man on the Bridge_. He clicks on it and smiles when he reads the post.

 _Or on the dance floor, or in the frat. I’m pretty sure it’s Cap that’s supposed to be looking for Bucky, but we’ll do it this way. When I got back from the shower, you were gone – hope you didn’t think I left. I had a good time at the party, and a better time after it. Reply here or text me 419-555-1125._

Finn immediately pulls out the phone and sends a text to the number: _Hey this is the Man On The Bridge. IDK about the dance floor but I had fun after the party. Maybe we can do it again some time???_

Puck’s phone dings. Finn looks up at it in surprise, then back down at his phone. His outgoing text has been added to his most recent set of texts with Puck. He frowns, thinking that maybe he didn’t finish entering Bucky’s number or somehow sent the text to Puck mistakenly, but then his eyes widen.

“Oh shit,” he whispers as he goes to his contacts, scrolling to Puck’s contact. The number listed for Puck is 419-555-1125. 

“Oh _shit_ ,” Finn says. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” He reaches under the bed for the box that Puck told him his costume had come in, and pulls the box out. When he opens it, the silver arm is on top, red star on the shoulder, the long-haired wig shoved into the box next to it. He lifts the costume out; it’s rumpled, smells like sex, and has a few white stains on the front and back of the pants. 

It was Puck. Bucky was Puck. Not only was Bucky Puck, Puck doesn’t seem to realize that Captain America was Finn! Finn fucked Bucky, which means Finn fucked _Puck_. He was kissing Puck, his hands were all over Puck, and he had come deep inside of Puck, felt Puck tightening around him as he had come, too. 

Finn’s dick starts to get hard thinking about it. As weird as it is to think about, realizing it was Puck doesn’t make the experience bad. It fills in a few missing pieces, like why Bucky smelled so familiar, but it doesn’t make Finn regret what happened. If anything, it makes him want Puck to come back so he can kiss him again, maybe even fuck him again, but he knows that’s not going to happen. Puck is waiting for Captain America, for a guy who doesn’t really exist. 

Except Finn texted Puck. Finn sent a message from the Man On The Bridge to Puck’s phone. What if Puck is disappointed? What if Puck is angry? What if he thinks Finn tricked him?

Finn starts to panic, grabbing his laptop and shoving it into his backpack. Whatever else happens, he knows he doesn’t want to be in the same room as Puck when Puck reads his text. He walks to the student center and gets a cup of coffee, his phone on silent. He tries not to think about Puck, not like that, but after he’s been at the student center for a while, he finds himself logging back into the Tracks to reread the message.

As he starts to log out, he notices another post, titled _Man on the Bridge, part 2_ :

_Guess I was right that I know you. Just like Bucky knows Steve. Appropriate costume, by the way. You know where to find me or I’ll see you tonight. With you ’til the end of the line._

Finn isn’t sure if it’s _just_ like Bucky knows Steve, but he definitely knows Puck, and if Puck is posting to Tracks like that, he isn’t mad at Finn. Maybe it’s not the end of the line just yet. 

 

Puck doesn’t time how long it would take Finn to read the message and get back to their room, because that would probably just make him freak out, plus there’s no guarantee Finn’s checking to see if Puck’s posted. Still, Puck knows it hasn’t really been _that_ long when he hears footsteps that sound like Finn’s, and he closes his laptop and rolls on his side to face the door when he hears it start to open. 

Finn walks in, closing the door quietly behind himself, and looks at Puck. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Puck half-grins. “I did a little bit wonder how we made it to the same room without any discussion at all.” 

“I thought I was leading you up here,” Finn say. 

“Yeah. And I thought I was being really subtle in guiding you.” Puck shrugs and his grin gets a little bigger. “And convenient we were right here, since I didn’t carry lube in my pocket to the party.” 

“You didn’t? I thought you did,” Finn says, blushing a little. “I mean, I just assumed.”

“Got it out of the drawer while we were making out.” Puck grins even wider. “I figured grinding against Cap was, like, a flag code violation or something.” 

Finn blushes even darker. “I don’t know about that. It was… something. It was something.”

“Something good?”

Finn nods. “You?”

“Yeah, it was good,” Puck says. “Never done that before, huh?” 

Finn shakes his head. “No.”

“So what made you start… hooking up with ex-Hydra?” Puck says, propping his head up on one hand. 

“I liked his— _your_ costume. It was fun to be Captain America with Bucky.”

“You _would_ be Cap. Just the costume, huh? Anyone who bought that costume would’ve been in luck?” Puck says, mostly teasingly. 

Finn shakes his head again. “You were dancing with me,” he says. “You kissed me.”

“Yeah.” Puck nods. “Yeah, and you kissed me back.” 

“And then you were rubbing up against me, and I liked it,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, that was pretty awesome. I wouldn’t have guessed when we were dancing that, you know. It was a new thing.” 

Finn blushes again, the red creeping down his neck and disappearing into his shirt. “Well, it was. I hadn’t ever. I mean, I’d _thought_ about it.”

“Oh yeah?” 

Finn nods. “Not all the time or anything, but sometimes.”

Puck grins a little again. “So when I asked if you wanted to go somewhere else…”

“I went, didn’t I?”

“I just wondered if you were more nervous or more excited.” 

“Both,” Finn says. “I mean, I knew something was going to happen. I wasn’t sure exactly want. I wanted it to happen, though.”

“I knew there was something familiar about you. God, you _moaned_ when I touched your dick, it was awesome.” 

Finn ducks his head, so Puck can’t really see his face. “It felt good. I hope I wasn’t too, I don’t know. Awkward. Inexperienced.”

“You seemed to get the hang of it pretty fast once you were inside me,” Puck points out. 

“You felt so good,” Finn says quietly. “You were so hot. I hadn’t ever felt anything like that.” 

“So… you’d maybe, you know. Want to do that again?” Puck asks. 

Finn looks up at Puck, his eyes intense-looking. “Yeah, if you’d want to do that with me. Knowing it’s me.”

Puck sits up and then slides off the bed, landing not too far from Finn. “Yeah, I would.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Puck finishes crossing the room so he’s standing right beside Finn. “I have a suggestion, though.” 

“Okay. What’s your suggestion?” Finn asks. 

Puck grins. “We should still roleplay occasionally.” 

“I don’t think I can afford another costume like that one,” Finn says. “But I wouldn’t mind being Captain America again, if you’re Bucky.”

“I think the costumes would be a waste of money. Since they’d either not be on long or get stained,” Puck says with a laugh. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, blushing again.

“Of course, that’d be the point.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “We kept ours on, though.”

“I like to think that if we hadn’t, we would have realized who we were,” Puck says. “I know I would have recognized your ass.” 

Finn ducks his head again. “You’ve looked at my ass?”

Puck grins. “Yeah.” 

“Do you like it?”

Puck snorts, still grinning. “Yeah.”

“Cool,” Finn says. “It wasn’t bad, was it? I mean, the sex part. You really liked it?”

“No, it wasn’t bad, and yeah, I liked it,” Puck says, reaching his arm out and slowly sliding it across Finn’s back. 

“It wasn’t too fast or anything?”

“I think I remember telling you to go faster,” Puck points out, shifting so he’s standing more or less directly in front of Finn. 

“Yeah. You did,” Finn says. 

“Good first?” Puck asks, putting his other hand on Finn’s chest. 

“Yeah. Awesome first,” Finn says. “Really awesome. I was—” He cuts himself off, his face turning red again. 

“You were what?”

“I was sad when I woke up, because you were gone,” Finn says. “I didn’t want it to be the end of the line.”

“Yeah,” Puck says quietly. “I didn’t mean to take so long in the shower.” 

“And when you got back, you thought I was gone, or that _Cap_ was gone, anyway.”

Puck nods, moving the hand on Finn’s chest up to Finn’s chin. “Yeah. So I left you a message.” 

“Yeah, you did, and I texted you as soon as I got it,” Finn says, staring down at Puck. 

“And I’d left my phone here. Did you think it was a really weird coincidence at first, that my phone was making noise?” 

“Yeah, I thought I’d texted the wrong number or my phone had messed up,” Finn says. 

“Wrong number would have been hard to explain,” Puck says with a laugh. He gets quiet and runs his thumb along Finn’s jaw, staring just below Finn’s eyes and not quite making eye contact. “I’m glad it wasn’t a wrong number.” 

“Me too,” Finn says. “I thought you’d be mad at me, but I wasn’t sorry it was you. I was glad it was you.”

“Did you lock the door when you came in just now?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. 

“Good. Just don’t really want anyone coming in right now,” Puck explains, then tilts Finn’s chin down just a little bit, enough that he can kiss Finn. Finn’s lips part immediately, and Puck slides his tongue into Finn’s mouth, tightening his arm across Finn’s back. Finn kisses back with just as much enthusiasm as Cap had. 

Puck kisses a little harder in response, his hand going from Finn’s chin to his cheek, and as he gets harder, he slowly presses his dick against Finn. Finn moans loudly, like he had the night before. Puck grins against Finn’s mouth and grinds a little harder on Finn’s leg. Finn moans again, even louder this time, reaching for Puck’s ass and grabbing it. 

“Yeah, if I’d ever heard you moan, I would’ve known it was you right away,” Puck mutters into Finn’s ear. 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “Is that good?”

“It’s definitely not bad,” Puck says, grinding up on Finn again. 

“Would you’ve kept going if you’d known it was me?”

“Yeah,” Puck admits, not sure if that’s the answer Finn wants or not. 

“What if you knew it was me, but I didn’t know it was you?” Finn asks. 

“That would have been kind of shitty of me, right?” Puck says. “I would have kept going, but I would have told you.” 

Finn nods. “I’m glad you would’ve kept going,” he says. “I wish I had known it was you, so I could’ve said your real name.”

“Puck _almost_ rhymes with Bucky.” 

“Yeah, but I still would’ve wanted to say Puck,” Finn says. “I would’ve wanted to tell you how good it felt to be inside you. I would’ve said your name.”

“You know what we should do?” Puck says. 

“What should we do?”

“We should do it again, and you can,” Puck says. “Except maybe we could try lying down instead of standing up, this time.” 

Finn smiles widely. “Top bunk or bottom bunk?”

“Bottom,” Puck says with a laugh. “It’d be bad if the lube fell off the top.” 

“Cool,” Finn says, pulling Puck in for another kiss as he starts to walk them to the bed. 

“Yeah,” Puck agrees. “You know… Illinois is three and five. Probably not going to be that exciting of a game tonight.” 

“We can always catch the highlights reel tomorrow,” Finn says. He starts tugging Puck’s t-shirt up. 

Puck lifts his arms and nods. “Exactly. No one’ll miss us tonight.” 

Once Puck’s shirt is off, Finn removes his own, then bumps his chest against Puck’s as they kiss again. Puck puts one arm around Finn’s back again, with his other hand on Finn’s waist, and he runs one finger under Finn’s waistband. Finn grins and slides his fingers under Puck’s waistband, starting to slowly push Puck’s sweatpants down past his hips. 

“So you really liked my ass, huh?” Puck says, grinning as he works more fingers under Finn’s waistband and squeezes a little. 

“Oh yeah,” Finn says, as Puck’s pants fall to his knees. Finn slides his hands around to Puck’s ass again, running his hands over it. 

Puck kicks his pants off and to the side, then moves his hands so he can slide Finn’s pants down, too. “How are you going to fuck me this time? Hard and fast again?” 

“Maybe I’ll start really slow,” Finn says. 

“Tease?” Puck asks, pushing Finn’s pants and boxers down even more and then reaching for Finn’s dick, loosely wrapping his fingers around it. “You’d be teasing you, too.” 

Finn moans as Puck’s hand closes around his dick. “Maybe it’s not teasing. Maybe I just want to go slow.”

“If you go slow, does that mean you’re going to moan like that more?” 

“You really like it?”

“Well, don’t _fake_ it, I mean,” Puck says, stroking Finn’s dick slowly. 

“You think I’d ever have to fake it?” Finn asks. He rocks his hips, shoving his dick up into Puck’s hand. “You’re crazy.”

“Don’t do it in the middle of class or something,” Puck says, using his other hand to pull Finn closer. “What do you want to do right now?”

“I want you to keep kissing me. I want you to let me touch you.” Finn’s fingers brush against Puck’s dick. 

“Do I feel like I’m going to stop you?” Puck asks, then kisses Finn again, hard and with his mouth already open. Finn’s hand curls around Puck’s dick, already stroking. Puck pushes into Finn’s hand, still moving his own hand on Finn’s dick, and he puts his free hand on the back of Finn’s neck, holding him as they kiss. 

Finn moans into Puck’s mouth. He pulls Puck down to the bed with him, rolling so he’s on top of Puck, pinning him down and stroking his dick while they kiss. Puck pushes up against Finn, moving both his hands to Finn’s shoulders for more leverage, and he pulls his legs up a little, spreading them in the process. 

“What about now?” Puck asks. 

“Now I’m going to jerk you off,” Finn says, his hand still between them and working on Puck’s dick. 

“Yeah? Did you want to do that last night, while you were fucking me?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “But it was hot that you were doing it.”

“’Cause I was hard because of you?” Puck thrusts into Finn’s hand again, his own hands still on Finn’s back. 

“Yeah. It made you get even tighter,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, and you were already kind of big in there,” Puck says, pressing all of his body up against Finn. Finn blushes again, and this time Puck can see that it goes down his chest, too.

“You felt so good,” Finn says. “You were so hot.”

“You want to feel that again?” 

Finn makes a little whiny noise as he nods. “Yes.”

Puck kisses Finn again as he thrusts harder into Finn’s hand. “You want to make me come first?” 

“Yeah, I want you to come,” Finn says. “I want to make you come in my hand.”

“Really close.” Puck’s fingers dig into Finn’s back as his body moves. “Keep talking.” 

“I love how your dick feels in my hand. Yours is the only one except mine I’ve ever touched. I love how hard you are,” Finn says, putting his mouth close to Puck’s ear while he talks. 

“Oh, fuck,” Puck almost whispers, closing his eyes and pushing up into Finn’s hand. “Your hand’s so good. Warm. Just a little rough.” 

“Yeah? That’s good, I want to make you feel good,” Finn says. “Maybe next time— maybe next time you can fuck _me_ instead.”

“Yeah. Like your ass,” Puck says, grinning a little and thrusting harder. “Fuck, gonna—” He breaks off with a long whimper, coming in Finn’s hand just like Finn wanted. 

“Ohhh, that is _so_ fucking hot,” Finn breathes into Puck’s ear. He releases Puck, wipes his hand against the bed, then brings one of his fingers up to his own mouth, tasting it. “You taste good, too,” Finn says. 

“Damn,” Puck says, watching Finn through half-open eyes. “You can do that whenever you want, unless we’re, I don’t know. In class or something.” 

“Cool. Do you want me to fuck you now?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Lube’s in the top drawer,” Puck says, kissing Finn once and then again more lightly. 

“Stay here,” Finn says. He gets up and opens the drawer, getting the lube, and returning to the bed. “Good, you stayed!”

Puck laughs. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Is there anything you want? Or really like?”

“You already found out one thing.” Puck shifts his legs, pulling them back more. “I’ll probably regret saying this, but I don’t actually _know_ if I don’t like the teasing.” 

“Do you think you might?” Finn asks. The bottle’s lid makes a faint click as Finn flips it open, pouring lube onto his fingers before flipping the lid closed again. He runs his hand over his dick, then stares down at Puck’s face as he touches a slick fingertip to Puck’s hole, running it lightly around the rim, never really pushing inside. 

“I don’t—” Puck stops and whines. “That’s so mean.” 

“You don’t like teasing?” Finn asks, still circling with his fingertip. “I thought you didn’t know if you did or not.”

“I don’t know,” Puck finishes. “Why’re you good at it?”

“I’m not! I’m just, you know. Enthusiastic or whatever,” Finn says. His dips his fingertip in just barely, making another circle. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Uh-huh,” Puck says, pushing his ass towards Finn’s finger. “So you’re _not_ trying to tease me?” 

Finn’s finger slides in deeper. “No, I’m just trying to make it good for you, that’s all.”

“Good for me by seeing if I like teasing, huh? I see how it is,” Puck says, and he can hear a little bit of a whine in his voice. 

“Well, yeah.”

“Mean,” Puck says, whining again, and he makes a face at Finn as he rocks his hips. 

“Then tell me what _would_ make it good,” Finn says. “Tell me what you like.”

“You. You’re good,” Puck says. 

“That’s kinda, you know. Vague, dude.”

“Shut up,” Puck says without any heat. “Do I get another finger or are you going to keep teasing me?” 

“Do you want another finger?” Finn asks. 

“Yes!” 

“See? You just had to say so,” Finn says, sliding his finger out and pushing two back in. 

“Mean,” Puck repeats, pushing his ass towards Finn. “Are you going to make me ask for everything?” 

“I just want to keep you talking. I want to hear your voice,” Finn says. He fucks Puck with his fingers, watching Puck’s face. 

“Yeah? What do you want me to talk about?” Puck asks. “Do you want me to talk about your dick?”

“Sure, or talk to me about what you like, what feels good for you, what you want.”

Puck grins. “Maybe that’s the same thing.” 

“Then tell me what you want right now,” Finn says. 

“I want you to keep your fingers inside me. I want to know what you’d do if you were going to tease me.” 

Finn laughs and keep moving his fingers. He puts his other hand on Puck’s dick, stroking him hard again. “You could’ve asked me for this when we were Cap and Bucky, you know.”

“I wanted to go straight to your dick last night. And that’s not an answer,” Puck says, thrusting his hips up. 

“Well, if I were going to tease you, I’d keep doing this for a while, then I’d go back to this,” Finn says, moving his hand away from Puck’s dick and sliding his fingers out to run them around Puck’s hole again. “I’d keep doing it until you couldn’t stand it.”

Puck whines, louder than before, and he digs his heels into the bed as he lifts his hips up. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I said I wanted you to talk to me, right? I want to hear your voice,” Finn says, slowly circling his fingers, pushing both fingers in one knuckle deep, then pulling them out again and returning to the circling. 

“Yeah are you wanting talking or begging?” Puck asks. “’Cause, uh.” He breaks off and lifts his hips again. 

“Begging’s a kind of talking,” Finn says. 

“I think that’s a yes on the begging,” Puck says, and he does whimper a little.

“Begging might be hot.”

Puck watches Finn’s face for a moment, then holds his gaze. “Then I guess you should make me.” 

“Oh fuck,” Finn whispers. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I’d better.” He returns his free hand to Puck’s dick, running his thumb over the head while he keeps alternating between circling Puck’s hole and barely pushing inside. He leans forward to lap at one of Puck’s nipples. 

“Yeah,” Puck says, his breath loud, and he arches his back, reaching for Finn’s head with one hand. “Oh, shit, we’re going to fail out from fucking, aren’t we?” 

“Nah, you wouldn’t let me fail,” Finn says, licking Puck’s nipple again, then nipping it gently. He holds it lightly between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. Puck whines, letting his back fall down to the bed again but pulling Finn’s head down with it. Finn keeps his mouth on Puck’s nipple, licking it and sucking it. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Puck says, breathing a little faster than usual. “You feel how hard you’re making me?” 

Finn lifts his head slightly, his breath warm against Puck’s nipple when he talks. “Yeah, but you’re not begging yet, and that’s what you wanted, so that’s what I want to make you do.” He lowers his head, kissing across Puck’s chest to his other nipple before sucking it into his mouth, pushing his fingers deep into Puck’s ass again. 

“Finn,” Puck whines, rocking his ass towards Finn’s fingers. “What else are you going to do?” 

Finn strokes Puck’s dick a few times, then moves his hand to Puck’s balls, rolling them across his palm. He pulls his fingers out and pushes them in again, with a third one this time, and he doesn’t stop sucking on and biting Puck’s nipple. 

Puck arches his back again, his hips lifting up at the same time, and he lets out a long moan. Part of him wants to know what Finn would do if Puck managed to keep himself from begging for a few minutes longer, but the rest of him just wants Finn to fuck him already. 

“ _Please_ ,” Puck finally says, drawing the word out. 

Finn immediately pulls his fingers out of Puck’s ass and lets go of his dick, repositioning himself and pushing Puck’s left leg back more. He kisses Puck hard, his dick nudging at Puck’s hole. 

Finn breaks the kiss, lifting his head to stare down at Puck. He grins, then says, “Just one more time.”

“God, you’re mean,” Puck says with a groan. “I hope you aren’t this mean _every_ time we fuck.” 

“Just one more time,” Finn repeats, looking into Puck’s eyes. “Just one more.”

Puck whines again, loud enough that he knows people can hear them. “Dammit, Finn, _please_.”

Finn smiles and pushes into Puck, sliding steadily in until he’s as deep as Puck can take him. “Like that?” he asks. 

Puck breathes out as he nods, and he lifts his right leg to put it around Finn’s waist. “Yeah. Fuck, you feel good. So full.” 

Finn starts to move, rocking his hips back and then forward, fucking Puck slowly. “Is this how you want it?” 

“Yes. No. I want it hard but I want it to take forever.” 

Finn laughs. “I don’t think I can do both at the same time,” he says, moving a little faster. “I mean, I can try, but I don’t think I can do forever.”

“Could try sometime,” Puck says, moving to meet each of Finn’s thrusts. 

“Not today, though,” Finn says, thrusting harder. His eyes close. “Fuck, no, not today, not today.”

Puck shakes his head, pulling at Finn with his leg. “No, want it hard right now,” he agrees. “Want you to fuck me so hard. That the kind of talking you want now?” 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good,” Finn says, moving faster, pounding into Puck now. His hand wraps around Puck’s dick, a little too tight, and starts roughly jerking him off. 

“Yeah, you feel so fucking good, Finn, pounding into me. Fucking me good. Shit, your hand’s big too,” Puck says, rocking his hips up toward Finn. 

“You feel good, so hot and tight,” Finn says. “Want to make you come again, want to feel you coming.” He keeps stroking Puck’s dick in short, rough strokes, fucks him even harder. “Fuck, Puck, I don’t want to come until I feel you.”

“Want you coming inside me again,” Puck says, pushing into Finn’s hand. “God, keep fucking me.” 

“Not stopping, not stopping until I feel you coming,” Finn promises. 

Puck hears himself whining more than he realizes he’s whining, and he thrusts up hard, thinking about Finn coming inside him. He comes a moment later, half-whining and half-shouting. Finn’s right there behind him, shouting Puck’s name as he comes, then collapsing on top of him.

Puck drops his leg back to the mattress and puts one hand on Finn’s head. “So good,” he says lazily. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Pretty much perfect.”

“One thing, though.” 

“Yeah?”

“Maybe don’t use that lotion stuff Kurt sends you in the winter.” 

Finn laughs, kissing Puck’s shoulder. “Do I ever?”

“I’m just saying, your hands are a little rough.” 

“You like it, though.”

Puck grins. “Yeah, that’s why you shouldn’t use the lotion.” 

“Okay. No lotion. Got it,” Finn says. 

“Any requests for me?” 

Finn smiles. “Yeah. Maybe leave the wig off next time.”

“So I shouldn’t grow my hair out, either?” Puck asks. 

“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying no wig.”

Puck laughs and kisses Finn. “Let me guess, you’re not saying I _should_ , either?” 

“I’m just saying the costume is enough,” Finn says. 

“Don’t want to lose me in the crowd?” 

“Not this time,” Finn says. 

Puck grins and closes his eyes. “No wig. Okay.” 

The two of them lie there for awhile, and Puck almost dozes, when he hears some of the guys yelling. “Kickoff in five!” 

“I don’t want to move,” Puck mutters quietly. 

“Me either,” Finn says. “Or at least, not move for football.”

Puck snorts and nods. “Yeah. Plus, it’s your turn.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “My turn.”


End file.
